video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - The Complete 3rd Series
|catalogue number = VC1551 VC1551T |rating = |running time = 140 minutes}} Thomas & Friends - The Complete Third Series is a UK VHS release by VCI on 29th May 2000 and is a UK DVD release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 8th November 2004. Description Original 2000 release All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of all 26 episodes with not one but two video cassettes. 2004 UK DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! Episodes # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # Percy's Promise - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm, he manages to bring Annie and Clarabel home safely. # Time for Trouble - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - An important engine visits the yard. Everyone is excited, except Gordon - who doesn't trust domeless engines. # Donald's Duck - Duck is given his own branch line to work on and following a practical joke with Donald, he makes a new friend. # Thomas Gets Bumped - Bertie helps out while Thomas waits for new rails to be laid on his branch line. Thomas is needlessly jealous. # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge Dragon, but nobody believes him. Luckily, Thomas explains everything. # Diesel Does it Again - Percy and Duck are all outraged when Devious Diesel arrives at the harbour. Disaster soon follows. # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place on the Island of Sodor is the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees. Terence and Trevor come to the rescue. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon gets splashed with mud. He refuses to be cleaned and is ordered to pull trucks. "Having a good wash-down is essential to every engine". # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon, which gets him into trouble. He soon learns that an engine doesn't have to pull coaches to be useful. # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Sometimes Thomas and Percy work right through the night pulling the post train. Harold thinks he can make a better job of it, but Thomas and Percy prove their worth. # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Although, Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the Quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has a lot to learn about trucks. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis' high spirits put Toby in terrible danger. She is sorry for her actions and decides she will always ask experienced engines for advice in the future. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor might be old, but they are Really Useful. Their contribution to the vicar's garden party makes everything a success. # Buzz, Buzz - James boasts about his bravery but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes that they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam! # All at Sea - When the Island of Sodor Regatta is held, Duck wishes he could sail away to faraway lands like the boats on the water. It takes an important journey to make him really proud of his wheels again. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face! # Tender Engines - Gordon is envious of a two-tender engine, and Henry finds out that one tender each is best for big engines. # Escape - Douglas is pulling the Midnight Goods Train when he encounters an engine called Oliver and his break van, Toad - escaping from the fate that all engines fear! # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and after an uncomfortable derailment he returns to Duck's branch line a wiser engine. # Bulgy - It was the sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. But their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double decker bus called Bulgy. # Heroes - Bill and Ben take advice from the trucks and get into a muddle but all is forgiven when they behave bravely at the quarry. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until suddenly Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The heavy snowfalls have come and villagers are stranded. Together Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all of their hard work. Opening (Original 2000 release) (Tape A) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of A Scarf for Percy (1991) Closing (Original 2000 release) (Tape A) * End of Trust Thomas (1991) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1991 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 2000 release) (Tape B) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Mavis (1991) Closing (Original 2000 release) (Tape B) * End of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (1992) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1991 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 2000 release) (Single Videocassette only) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of A Scarf for Percy (1991) Closing (Original 2000 release) (Single Videocassette only) * End of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (1992) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1991 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Classic-Collection- 57 (1).jpg Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Classic-Collection- 57 (2).jpg Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Classic-Collection- 57 (3).jpg CompleteThirdSeriesInsideCover.jpg CompleteThirdSeriesSingle.jpg CompleteThirdSeriesSingleVHS.jpg Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Television Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:Book Category:2000 VHS Releases‏‎